Solitude of the Shadows
by Purinzi
Summary: Summary: The Varia find themselves a new Cloud Guardian, and Officer, his is nicknamed, and known Reaper, the Illusive specter. The man is a skilled fighter, but his problems lie within a disturbed past, and a tormented future, can this new Guardian find solitude, in the shadows, and peace in his slice of hell?


Summary: The Varia find themselves a new Cloud Guardian, and Officer, his is nicknamed, and known Reaper, the Illusive specter. The man is a skilled fighter, but his problems lie within a disturbed past, and a tormented future, can this new Guardian find solitude, in the shadows, and peace in his slice of hell? Follow the Reaper himself, and witness his story unfold before your eyes, and as he struggles to become free of everything, and drag everyone into the abyss he lived in for years.

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, I only own my own character Reaper, and his story.**

**Warning: If you tend to dislike stories with OCs, please move along.**

**Additional Warning: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, and I apologize for any OOCness, or oddly worded things, I missed in proofing.**

* * *

Solitude of the Shadows

The man in a black cloak was dragged forward, the cloaks tattered bottom collecting dust, and the man's emerald eyes watched beneath the hood, that cast as shadow covering his face. Nothing for the crowd to see, no one to see the monster he was, the creature he was to society, his combat boots knocked against the wooden steps, to a platform with a post at its center, he was tied to it.

The officers gave him something to bite on for the pain, which he spat out "I've felt worse pain before, this is meager to anything you could do" his voice lacked caring, emotion, anything that would have made him human. He watched as the two officers shrugged, and proceeded to either side of him _'I'll bide my time, and use this pain to strengthen my hatred' _he thought, and watched as the man with the whip came before him, smirking.

"Well, well, well, we've finally captured the illusive Reaper" he purred, he gingerly placed his hands under Reapers chin before slapping him, "I'm going to etch each of the souls you've taken right into your body, filthy creature". The man turned, and briefly addressed the crowd, he then turned back to Reaper "As the lives you've taken, you shall face one-hundred, and eighty-seven lashes!" the whip cracked violently through the air, and it struck flesh.

Reapers body jeered a second, and a dull throb set in, the pain stung slightly but there was no reason to give anyone the satisfaction of causing him pain, he body jeered forward from another strike, Reaper took in each strike, turning it into aggression, and ultimately to power, halfway through the whipping Reaper had enough. He stood up, lifting his hands above his head, and then violently pulling down ripping the rope, then tearing free from his binding he searched for his weapons.

The man with the whip began to yell, and shout "seize him!" he took after Reaper with a number of officer's right alongside him, _'that brat is going to pay'._

Reaper spotted his scythes, on a table at the bottom of the platform, he grabbed them and turned on a dime to face his chasers, he poised himself in an offensive stance ready to make the first move, he was surround "how foolish to think, you could contain me" his voice was raspy.

The man with the whip stepped forward "how naïve of you, to think you would evade us, creature" he smirked, as he circled Reaper.

Reaper jumped, and was upside down in the air as he swiped one of his scythe through the air, taking off several of the officers heads, glaring at them all "who do you think was in control from the beginning! Give up, and you may yet live" he watched as several placed their weapons down, and ran away, but four remained, and then there was him. _'3, 2, 1' _Reaper dashed of savagely cutting up the four remaining officers, and he caught up to the fleeing ones, he dispatched them as well _'now-'_ he was cut off was the whip cracked, and sliced across his back.

The man stood there "what are you?" he wearily watched Reapers movements, and when there was no response "don't toy with my boy, no human could have done that!" he rashly charged wildly at Reaper, and in the last second his head was cut off.

Reaper smirked as he wiped of the scythes, and sheathed them "that's right no human, but I'm no human" he was about to walk off, when a group of people, dressed in similar uniforms, varying in their own was impeded his way. Reaper grunted, and spat out some blood from his earlier wounds, he stared them down "stand aside, or be eradicated, whelps", his scythes were once again out, and ready to claim lives.

The white haired member, with a sword tethered to his left hand stepped forward "Voi, brat if you think you can beat us with those wound, you're going to end up in you grave tonight!" he said swinging his sword through the air.

The infant lept of the head of a blonde teenager wearing a tiara, and was immediately levitating, he circled around Reaper, checking to see if something was wrong "Squalo don't break this one, he could be worth something to us" he said returning to the Blonde's shoulder.

The blonde snickered "Ushishishi~ Mammon you're always so greedy, unlike the Prince, and if you say otherwise" he pulled out an array of knives, and leaned his head towards Mammon.

Squalo was getting irritated "Voi, both of you shut it!" glared at both Mammon and Bel, when from out of nowhere a wineglass collided with the back of his head, knocking him out.

The flamboyant man next to Squalo bent over, to help him up "Boss~ I think you knocked out Squ-chan", picking up Squalo to make sure we was ok.

As if on cue Squalo's eyes snapped opened and he shoved the flamboyant man away from him "Voi, Lussuria get the hell away from me!" he dusted himself off then turned towards the large man with wine red eyes, who was glaring at him "what the fuck was that for, Xanxus!" he roared, now twice as loud as before.

Xanxus, stepped forward, and took the lead of the whole group, followed by another man "you have a problem Trash?" Squalo backed away, for fear of his safety then Xanxus turned to the other man "Levi, get me another one" all the man did was nod, and rush off to fulfill the demand.

"Good grief" Reaper yawned, "such an interesting group of people, so said my time here is coming to an end" Reaper began twirling his hands, pulling shadows around his body "farewell-" he was cut off as an orange beam sliced through the shadows, he wasn't hit, but it interrupted him.

"Trash we are not done here" Xanxus glared at Reaper, both his X-guns were drawn, "join the Varia, or die Scum, your kind of 'talent' doesn't go unnoticed in the mafia world". Reaper lept through the shadow coming out next to Xanxus, but before he could swing a scythe Xanxus's fist collided with his face.

Reaper leaned back to lessen the impacted, and flipped back to gain distance "I don't plan to bow to anyone!" he barked, charging again, this time Xanxus's guns stopped his scythes, Xanxus retaliated by smashing his skull against Reaper's, then blasting him point blank with a shot from his guns. Reaper fell to the ground; he would be wiped of the face of the planet at this rate.

Xanxus pointed his guns directly at Reaper's head, and cocked an eyebrow "reconsidered yet Trash" he tapped the guns lightly on Reaper's head.

Reaper turned his head, and blood trickled out of his mouth, he clenched his teeth, causing more to flow "Tch, I'll join, but my demand is I won't take orders from anyone but you, those others don't have what it takes to earn my respect, or wield my powers", he fell unconscious from exhaustion.

~Dream~

"_Come boy, let me show you" a pitch-black figure motioned for Reaper to follow; they walked for some time, until they reached a park._

_Reaper looked around 'why does this all feel so familiar?' he followed the shadow; it took him to a busy street, and stopped. Reaper looked around trying to see why they had stopped, and what he discovered rocked him to the core, it was him three years ago, Reaper was about to turn, and ask the man why but he was no longer there. Instead he was in the car, that was going to collide with him on that horrid day, Reaper tried to run, and save his younger self, but the distance remained the same, no matter how hard he tried to close it, the gap was just too great. And then *splat* he was hit._

_The man's voice echoed through the surrounding "none may run from fate, none can shirk destiny, in the end we all fall prey to our calling'_

"_You bastard, quit hiding! Fight me head on, I won't be someone toy, no never again!" Reaper was grinding his teeth, his grip on his scythes tightened._

"_No, not yet, our paths will cross someday, but not this day" the man appeared before Reaper, then disappeared as Reaper had dove to catch him._

~Varia Mansion~

Reaper shot up from his bed panting, and sweating he pulled both scythes into his hands ready to pounce; as he looked he saw Varia nurses, and the Officers standing in his room. He didn't appreciate attention he was receiving, "Did I say anyone could enter" his murderous aura, made the nurses edge away to leave, but Squalo stopped them.

"Make sure he's fine, ignore what he is saying" he turned to Reaper, and he began to yell "Voi brat, what the hell is your problem? We thought you were being murdered in here!"

Reaper laughed "Ha, ha, ha, help is for the weak, I'll stand alone or not at all, the world you and I live in isn't ever as forgiving, and you should know that well by now!" Squalo proceeded to walk over to Reaper, and grabbed him by his cloak, he was about to slap him when Reaper grasped his wrist, then snapped it. "Show hesitation, show an opening, show any weakness, and others will use it to end you" Reaper got up, and walked off while nurses were examining Squalo's wrist.

It had been a month since he joined the Varia, a month since he turned sixteen, a month since he started having the dreams, and this was the first time they had seen him, in that state, it infuriated him to be so helpless. 'The feel was so real, it's as if I truly felt the pain from the collision, it was hell enough having to repeat old history' he thought. Making his way out to the garden, he went to its center, where a hammock hung; nobody really disturbed him out here, for fear of what he would do to them.

Reaper was just settling in as Squalo smashed through the glass doors, sending shards flying everywhere, he stomped his way to the center of the garden, and began to kick one of the trees Reaper's hammock was in, Reaper dropped down, swing his scythe too, aiming to kill. Squalo sidestepped it "Voi, what the hell do you think you're doing brat!"

Reaper glared at him, putting away his weapon "first off Captain, you ignore my order, second you intend to strike me, third you disturb my peace, if you have actual purpose of confronting me make it known, your standing on thin ice right now".

Squalo was dumbfounded; he was being treated this way by the newest addition to the Varia's Officers, this brat walked around him like he owned the world. Squalo grinded his teeth, and held back his anger, chucking a file toward the ground, "we're going to Japan, for two reasons, to make amends for the conflict we started against Vongola Decimo, by the Ninths orders, and to crush a new, upcoming Famiglia, that openly opposes the Vongola"

Reaper grunted, "so we're just cleaning up the mess, those coward to are too scared to themselves, tch, such a weak lot of misfits" Reaper replied as he looked over the file, then dropped it on the ground, "consider them dead"

Squalo nodded, and walked off, through the broken glass door, but through the other set of doors came Xanxus, his wine red eye looked Reaper over, he seemed to grow bored when he wouldn't respond, "Trash, these are finally finished", he threw a parcel at Reaper, and left without another word.

Reaper wasted no time ripping it open, he had been waiting for these since he had been recruited, he pulled out two guns, they were similar to Xanxus's but modified, for his Cloud Flames, on the side, was SS, and in finer print, it finished the name, the 'Soul Stealers'. Reaper twirled one before grasping it firmly, it felt like it had been with him forever, he wanted to try it, channelling his flames into the gun, it began to store the power, and he pulled the trigger firing through the roof of the green house.

"Such a destructive action" Reaper smirked, and turned his head, and spotted something on the table Squalo was standing by earlier, he went over, and on the table top was a Varia Ring, and Box Weapon, _'wow that was fast, I thought they just found out about this two weeks ago, I hopefully I got that one' _Reaper placed the ring on his hand, he tried to light it but nothing.

Squalo stood next to a tree, and was smirking, "it won't work like that, you need a resolve for the ring to ignite, you need to imagine it as a flame, like this" Squalo lit his effortlessly.

Reaper stared at him "when did you get here, I didn't even feel your presence", he was going to ignore Squalo anyway so he eyed over the ring, _'a resolve, and imagine it into a flame, what is my resolve though…!'the ring sparked for a second, and seemed as though it wouldn't light _"Want to drag them all into my hell, into my shadow realm!" the Flame erupted from the ring, it was purple, although not like other Cloud Flames he had seen, no his were much darker, almost black in color "Hm?".

Squalo walked up to Reaper, noticed the puzzled look, he had a theory, just like the Boss's flame, "possibly since you control the shadows, and they are basically apart of you, they mixed in with your flames, giving it that appearance, although I'm unsure if there are any side effects, or extra properties they have gained or lost".

"It matters not, now I have a power, almost unrivaled, a power that can help me achieve my goals" He looked over the Box Weapon, it looked like the others, although it had the Varia's symbol, along with that of a Clouds on each end, with the exception of the top, and bottom "here goes nothing, Box Open", he connected the Box, and ring together, with a light *thud*. Reaper pulled to Box away to allow it to open, something came out, but it was too fast for him to catch, and the Reaper heard a screech overhead _'how lucky I got that'._

"Voi Reaper, stop that thing before it destroys HQ!" Squalo roared, swinging his sword around in frustration.

Reaper motioned for it to come to him, what landed on its shoulder was a raven, his Box Weapon was the Cloud Raven, he wanted it was pitch-black, its eyes were blood red, a perfect match for himself, though the wings were what caught his attention, they were made of Flames, the same kind he lit the ring with. He patted the Raven on the head, "such a fitting weapon, I think I'll call him Reaver, the Ombregitta Nuvola Corvino" (Shadowed Cloud Raven)

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, if you have any questions, or idea you may like to see, please leave a comment, and if it fits I may include it, I will try to make each chapter atleast 2500 words if not more, thanks for reading please Rate&Review

~Ciao~, Reaper.


End file.
